


sexy soccer ball funn ;)

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Football | Soccer, M/M, not the right usage of a soccer ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi and Yata play soccer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sexy soccer ball funn ;)

**Author's Note:**

> why do I do this to myself?

Yata and Fushimi were playing soccer and Fushimi was kicing the soccer ball and Yata said “wow Fushimi you’re so good at kicking the soccer ball.”

Fushimi said that wasn’t the only thing he was good at and they were playing soccer and then they decided to take off their clothes for some reason and then Fushimi kicks the soccer ball and it goes inside Yata’s asshole somehow and Yata says “wow Saru you’re so good at kicking the soccer ball in my asshole” and Fushimi yelled “GOAAAAL GOAAAAL”


End file.
